Enfermera
by Staticswaves
Summary: Fate pasa mucho tiempo en la enfermería, sólo para verla a ella. /Universo Alterno, Oneshot/


Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_

* * *

_

_Fic dedicado a: Major Mike Powell III por su cumpleaños._

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Enfermera.**

**-**

**-**

* * *

·

·

Los pasillos de la escuela.

Ahí fue cuando la vio, por primera vez, hace un par de meses. La vio caminar insegura, con paso torpe y tembloroso, intimidada por la cantidad de alumnos que la miraban, todos curiosos, emocionados de ver a la nueva enfermera.

"_Es muy joven"_ decían algunos sorprendidos. _"Es muy hermosa"_ comentaban otros embobados. _"Ojalá no sea tan bruta como la anterior"_ Murmuraba el resto indiferente.

Fate recuerda perfectamente el día que la vio, porque ese día cambió su vida completamente. Cambió sin que ella se diese cuenta, sin que ella quisiese.

Con cierto cariño se acuerda de aquel día. Fue la primera paciente que la nueva enferma tuvo, o mejor dicho, fue su primer gran problema. Aquella mañana había tenido un accidente en las escaleras y se había roto el brazo, no lo podía mover y el dolor era insoportable, pero terca como siempre, se negaba a ir a la enfermería, _"El brazo sanará por si solo"_ había dicho ante la insistencia de sus preocupadas amigas, pero el dolor había sido tal, que cuando despertó se encontraba acostada y prácticamente amarrada en la camilla de la enfermería.

Su brazo ya había sido tratado e inmovilizado. _"Testarossa-san, tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que acabe el último período."_ Fue lo primero que ella le dijo, con su voz suave, con su sonrisa gentil y con una amabilidad extrema. Fate se había sorprendido al principio, el recuerdo que ella tenía de la enfermera anterior, era el de una mujer robusta, gruñona y bruta, que en vez de aliviar el dolor de sus pacientes los aumentaba, los asustaba y por eso nadie iba a verla.

Por eso Fate odiaba la enfermería. Pero esa nueva enfermera había sido amable con todos los que habían ido quejándose de algún dolor. Fate fue testigo del amor que aquella mujer le tenía a su trabajo. Y le gustó lo que vio, le encantó ver a esa mujer trabajar, era inspirador y la admiró.

Y por ese motivo comenzó a ir con una frecuencia exagerada a la enfermería. La observaba, platicaba con ella, quería aprender de ella. Se hizo su amiga y descubrió que esa enfermera era un verdadero encanto.

"_Testarossa-san ¿le duele el pelo ahora?_" Se había reído una tarde, con una risa angelical. Fate se había sonrojado y había tartamudeado una disculpa. La verdad era que la rubia iba a la enfermería sin verdaderas lesiones, cualquier excusa era buena para pasarse por allá y poco le importaba perderse un par de clases. Sólo quería estar con la nueva enfermera.

Necesitaba verla y oírla, escuchar ese _"Testarossa-san" _que nadie lo decía de aquella manera tan dulce. Fate no sabía que le pasaba, jamás había sentido eso y le estaba comenzando a asustar, pero aun así iba a diario.

Y aquel día, no era la excepción.

Con pereza la rubia de ojos escarlata se levanta de su silla, se estira y bosteza, dispuesta a salir del salón de clases. Era la hora del almuerzo y lo único que ella quería, era ver a la enfermera.

Era lo único que le motivaba a levantarse cada mañana.

− ¿De nuevo vas a la enfermería?− murmura una voz a espaldas de la rubia. Nanoha Takamachi, la amiga de la infancia de Fate, sabe que algo anda mal. Fate desaparece en ciertos períodos de clases, nadie sabe donde está y ella jamás lo dice, cuando le preguntan, ella se cuadra de hombros y le dice que estuvo en la enfermería.

Por supuesto, nadie le cree.

− Sí.− contesta con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se gira para quedar frente a la chica de ojos azules. Sabe que Nanoha no le cree, sabe que su amiga tiene la sospecha que está envuelta en algo extraño, pero no sabe que lo que dice es verdad.

Fate siempre va a la enfermería. A verla a ella, porque si no lo hace, siente que algo le falta. Si no va a verla, su día no esta completo.

− No mientas, Fate-chan.− ruega Nanoha, harta de las supuestas mentiras de su amiga.− Nunca te ha gustado ir a la enfermería, siempre huyes de los análisis mensuales, ¿cómo quieres que me trague esa mentira?− Fate se ríe entre dientes.− ¡Fate-chan!− reclama y le da un golpe en el hombro.

− ¡Eso duele, Nanoha!− y no finge, Takamachi jamás mide su fuerza monstruosa. Pero no puede evitar sonreír dentro de su dolor, ahora tiene la excusa perfecta para ir a ver a la enfermera.

− L-lo siento.− se disculpa apresuradamente.− No quería lastimarte.

− No te preocupes, voy a la enfermería a que me pongan algo para el dolor. Y felicidades, tu gancho ha mejorado mucho. − le guiñe un ojo a su amiga, la cual se sonroja y sin esperar un minuto más, Fate sale del salón.

Camina por el pasillo, aquel pasillo donde la vio por primera vez.

Y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro.

− Esa sonrisa, ¿en quién piensas? − la rubia se sobresalta, Hayate Yagami viene saliendo del salón de maestros y le encara con aquella sonrisa pícara. A veces Fate creer que su amiga Hayate sabe algo que ella no y eso le molesta de sobremanera.

− En nadie.− se apresura a contestar. Y la sonrisa socarrona de Yagami no tarda en aparecer.

− ¿Vas a la enfermería, _otra vez_?− hace énfasis y la rubia no puede evitar sonrojarse.− ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

− Nanoha me golpeó.− le cuenta, desviando la mirada.

− Ya veo, pues no te detengo.− se hace a un lado.− Shamal–sensei te debe extrañar.− se burló y Fate prefiere fingir que no la ha oído. Por alguna razón que desconoce, Hayate es la única que le cree de sus idas a le enfermería. Se despiden con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas retoman el camino.

Con paso lento llega a su destino, golpea sin apuros y un "pase" suave le da la bienvenida.

− Ah, pero si es Testarossa-san.− la sonrisa de Shamal se ensancha y le deja pasar, la recibe como si hubiese estado toda la mañana esperando por su llegada.− ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

− Nanoha me ha golpeado.− indica con su mano el lugar herido.− y quería saber si tenía algo para el dolor.

− Claro, claro. Siéntate, estás en tu casa.− comenta risueña y las mejillas de la estudiante se sonrosan.− Ayer hablé con la profesora de educación física, Signum-san.− habla con tono despreocupado, Fate cierra los ojos y la escucha con una pequeña sonrisa, como le gusta la voz de Shamal, ese tono es tan agradable que le hace sentir cosquillas extrañas en su estómago.− Me ha dicho algo interesante.− Shamal va hacia donde esta su paciente, con una botellita en la mano.− ¿Quieres saber que me dijo?

− Sí.− dice sin pensar, sólo quiere seguir escuchando esa voz.

− Que antes de mi llegada, no venías a la enfermería, ¿puedo saber porqué vienes tanto?− pero la enfermera no esta molesta, sólo siente curiosidad. Y tampoco es que le moleste las visitas diarias de Testarossa, es una buena compañera, agradable y respetuosa.

− Porque he tenido más accidentes.− contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Shamal asiente sin darle mayor importancia, y tampoco dice que Signum le dijo que aunque estuviese muriendo, Testarossa no iba a la enfermería, _"ella le tenía una fobia a la enfermería que era inexplicable"_ le había dicho la deportista. Pero se lo guarda, no quiere incomodarla más y la verdad es que no le interesa el motivo. Que Testarossa la vaya a ver es un agrado, porque la muchacha rubia es encantadora.

− Signum-san dice que tengo que tener cuidado contigo.− se ríe la mayor.− Pero yo dudo que seas peligrosa, Testarossa-san. Eres una chica tan linda y encantadora, que no creo esas historias donde sales como una matona.− Fate pasa saliva y se sonroja por los cumplidos, esas historias que Shamal menciona son una verdad absoluta, ella solía andar metida en líos, hasta que comenzó a ir a la enfermería con tanta frecuencia que ya no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

Shamal había cambiado a Fate, mostrándole lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. Abriéndole un mundo adulto completamente diferente al que ella conocía, porque la madre de Fate, Precia, jamás ha disfrutado de su trabajo, es una mujer amargada y depresiva, y aquel mundo había sido el de Fate hasta que la enfermera llegó.

− Desabróchate la blusa, para aplicarte esta crema.− le indica Shamal mientras destapa la botellita. Ambas tienen un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se sienten nerviosas, pero ignoran todos esos sentimientos que las invaden.

Fate Testarossa desabotona su blusa lentamente, sus manos tiemblan y no sabe porque, pero se arma de valor y se abre un poco la prenda, de reojo mira su hombro lastimado y ve que ya se ha formado un oscuro hematoma.

− Vaya, Takamachi-san golpea duro.− Fate ríe un poco y Shamal no puede evitar pensar que se ve linda.− Esto puede dolerte un poco, viendo el color de tu herida.− La estudiante asiente lentamente y la enfermera con un poco de crema en sus dedos, empieza a pasarlo lentamente, y no puede dejar de notar lo suave de la piel de su paciente, es tersa y cálida, es _apetecible_.

Ante este último pensamiento la mayor sacude su cabeza, intentando en vano borrar esos pensamientos.

Fate Testarossa es atractiva, es agradable y le gusta, le gusta mucho. No puede seguir negándolo. Le gusta y la quiere para ella, pero no esta segura si debe actuar, después de todo es una estudiante, es menor de edad y lo que ella siente puede ser un crimen.

− Es fría.− murmura Testarossa, Shamal sigue aplicándole la crema, la esparce con lentitud sobre la contusión. Fate siente escalofríos, una agradable sensación se ha formado en su vientre, su mente esta en blanco y no puede pensar en nada más que en aquellos dedos que lea acarician. − _"Voy a decirle a Nanoha que me de una golpiza"_− Es un pensamientos difuso. Sólo sabe que si Shamal la va a tratar así cada vez que tenga un hematoma, se dejará golpear por cualquiera. No importa su reputación, ni su orgullo, sólo importa volver a sentir los dedos de Shamal sobre su piel.

− Ya he terminado.− murmura Shamal y Fate no puede evitar soltar un quejido, en protesta. No quiere que termine así, su mente sigue en blanco y no se ha dado cuenta de su reacción. Sólo quiere más, quiere que esa sensación dure unos minutos más.

No sabe que siente, no sabe que es. Pero lo que sea, sólo Shamal puede lograr que suceda y le gusta.

− No sabes lo que quieres.− musita la mayor cerca del oído de la menor. Shamal esta muy tentada a seguir esparciendo crema por _todo_ el cuerpo de Testarossa, si ella se lo pide.

− Te quiero a ti.− sale de los labios de la estudiante sin pensar, y tarda un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Y cuando cae en cuenta, se sonroja, intenta buscar una excusa para salir de ese aprieto, pero no entiende porque ha dicho esa estupidez.

− Yo…− Fate jamás había visto a Shamal tan roja. Y no pudo retener una risita, que fue callada cuando Shamal tomó su rostro.

Fueron un par de segundos los que Testarossa sintió que fue al cielo, sus labios aprisionados por los de Shamal, en un beso sin pasión, pero con esa ternura y tranquilidad que siempre caracterizaron a la enfermera. Un beso que dio paso a otro más apasionado, más hambriento. Y luego vino otro y otro.

El timbre sonó por toda escuela, indicando que era hora de volver a clases.

− La hora del almuerzo ha terminado.− susurra Shamal con una sonrisa feliz, Fate asiente y abotona su blusa apresuradamente.− Quiero que vengas más tarde, para revisar esa herida.− intenta sonar casual, pero la estudiante entiendo el mensaje y asiente animadamente. Con una sonrisa enorme sale de la enfermería, se topa con Signum pero no la nota. Esta demasiado feliz como para notar el mundo a su alrededor.

Con una expresión contrariada, Signum entra a la enfermería y ve a Shamal con la misma expresión idiota de la estudiante.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Nada.− canturrea Shamal.

− Mmm… ¿De que está enferma Testarossa ahora?− pregunta, cuando nota que esta haciendo un informe sobre la visita de Testarossa.

− Tiene una de las enfermedades más hermosas.− la mirada soñadora de la enferma incomoda a la profesora, no tiene idea de que habla y siendo sincera, no quiere saberlo.

− Aha… bueno, yo quería una venda.− muestra el brazo que se lastimo días atrás, Shamal asiente y le paso una venda.− Um… Shamal, tienes el lápiz labial corrido.− La rubia por una razón que Signum no entiende, se sonroja y rápidamente se limpia la boca.

− Estaba tomando café.− se excusa y Signum vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza, sin creerle, pero no dice nada. Después de todo no le interesa.

− Tengo clases.− Y se va sintiéndose un poco enferma, porque ato cabos y se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado en aquella enfermería.

Shamal por otra parte al verse sola, se permite sonreír con toda la felicidad que siente, y tarareando una canción, sigue escribiendo el informe de Testarossa, sobre su _enfermedad_. Aunque realmente no puede poner la verdad.

Porque la enfermedad que tiene Testarossa se llama: _amor_.

Y solamente ella tiene la cura.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Bueno la pareja, extraña a más no poder, lo sé. Pero va de regalo para alguien que tiene una afición por las parejas no-convencionales así que supongo que para él estará bien xD. En lo personal… prefiero no opinar sobre la pareja, ni sobre el fic, porque nunca acabo conforme con nada XD. Y disculpen las incoherencias y por el título .__. no se me ocurrió nada más xDU!.

En fin, críticas, tomatazos y todo eso, ya saben como dejarlo.


End file.
